


Meltdown #4: Firewalls

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Um...Austin...HHH...nuff said. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #4: Firewalls

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written after Smackdown, January 26, 2001

Rating: R  
Content: M/M sex, language

"God, I hurt!"

Steve Austin glanced at his companion and smirked slightly, taking a bite of his burger.

"What the fuck are you smiling at? It's your fault I'm in agony here."

"Give it a rest, you baby," Steve said, shoving a fry into the scowling Hunter Hearst Helmsley's mouth. "I didn't hit you all that hard."

"The fuck you say!" Hunter exclaimed, quickly glancing around the restaurant before continuing in a lower voice. "Any harder and you would have fractured something. I have a hard head, but not that hard."

Steve chuckled, sipping some of his Coke. "I had to make it look good, Hunt, and I knew you could take it. Shit, you've taken lots worse than that."

Hunter sniffed, reaching over and snatching a handful of Steve's fries, earning a scowl from the other man. "For some reason, your punches last night just hurt worse than usual."

Steve gave him a sly look as he finished off his cheeseburger. "Maybe all the...er...activity of the night before made you a little more sensitive?"

Hunter snorted, sprawling back in the booth, wincing slightly as his ribs protested faintly. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised. Damn, Austin, I swear...ever since I hooked up with you, I haven't been without a bruise or sore muscle, either in or out of the ring."

Steve snickered, dipping a fry in ketchup and munching slowly. "I know you aren't complaining, blondy. I didn't hear you telling me to stop all those times I was screwing your brains out."

Hunter flushed, shifting uncomfortably, hazel eyes darting about to make sure no one was paying attention. "I doubted I could have stopped you if I wanted to," he replied sulkily, picking up his milkshake and sucking on the straw.

"Yeah...but you didn't want to, which is the whole point," Steve commented, watching the blonde as he attempted to draw the thick substance through the plastic tube, cheeks hollowed with effort. The sight sent a jolt of lust straight to his groin, suddenly making his jeans extremely snug. "Don't do that," he said gruffly, looking away and taking a deep breath.

"What?" Hunter asked in puzzlement.

"What you're doing."

"Huh? Drinking my shake? Why?"

"It's obscene."

Hunter grinned as he noticed the hot blush on Steve's face. "Why, Steve...getting a little warm over there? Seeing me sucking on this straw make you a little jealous?"

"Fuck you, Helmsley," Steve retorted, taking a swig of his soda.

"Oh, don't you wish, Bald Man," Hunter chuckled. He set his glass down and scooted closer to Steve, once again glancing around, glad to see that there were only a few customers left in the diner at this late hour.

"What are you up to?" Steve questioned, eyeing his lover suspiciously.

"I feel the need for something creamy and sweet right now and that shake ain't cuttin' it," Hunter murmured, laying a hand on Steve's thigh, smirking as the muscles jumped in reaction.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Steve drawled, pushing his hand away, not wanting him to feel how painfully aroused he was at his nearness. "but you're just gonna have to make do with the shake 'cause you ain't getting anything else."

"Is that right?" Hunter purred softly, putting his hand directly on Steve's crotch, smiling grimly when he started in surprise. "Oooh, what do we have here? I think I've found the cream-filled treat I want right here."

"Hunter," Steve warned in a low growl, trying to shove the groping hand away. "you are not doing this! We are in public, for Chrissakes!"

"Mmmm, but that makes it all the more exciting," the blonde whispered, leaning towards him and nipping his ear lightly. "I've always fantasized about giving a blowjob in public."

Steve couldn't prevent the choked-off moan from escaping his lips at the image Hunter was presenting. "You bastard..."

"Come on, Austin," Hunter breathed, gently kneading the stiff bulge in Steve's pants. "you know you want it. The thought of me going down on you right here in the middle of this diner turns you on big time...admit it."

"No...and even if it did, you're not doing anything about it. At least, not here," he added, raising his drink to his lips, hoping the ice would cool his insides a little. He nearly choked when Hunter deftly unfastened his jeans and released his aching cock. "Dammit, Hunt! Stop that!" he hissed, hastily putting the glass down and grabbing the other man's wrist.

Hunter sighed in resignation and withdrew his hand. "You're no fun." he pouted, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. He waited for Steve to relax, taking advantage of his distraction as he attempted to adjust himself back into his now way too tight jeans, sliding off the bench until he was beneath the table, the tablecloth concealing his movements. He crawled around until he was wedged between Steve's knees and brushed his hands away, tugging the zipper back down.

Steve caught his breath, slamming back into the cushions as he tried to scramble away from the insidious fingers that were delving into his pants. "Hunter...quit it...get out from under there! Are you crazy?"

"In a minute. I just wanna...mmm..."

Steve's head snapped back as he felt a hot, wet tongue glide up the length of him, swirling around the head before lips tightened around it and drew on it lightly. He had to fight to keep from letting out a loud groan, his hands balling into fists on the tabletop. "I'm gonna kill you, Helmsley," he threatened hoarsely, a hand diving under the cloth to tangle in the blonde hair.

Hunter released Steve briefly to reply, "You won't kill me, baby. You enjoy tormenting me too much."

"You're a prick," Steve growled, then inhaled sharply, biting his lip hard as Hunter swallowed him down his throat in one smooth motion, chuckling wickedly as he began to bob in slow, powerful strokes. "Oh, fuckin' God!" Steve moaned, hoping that the PA system piping oldies tunes was loud enough to mask his outburst. Hunter hummed softly, sending delicious vibrations through him.

The blonde dipped his fingers into the opening of Steve's jeans, rolling and pinching his balls, grazing the edges of his teeth over the sensitized flesh, eliciting a strangled gasp and jerk of his hips.

"Hunter...please..."

Hunter raised up until only the head was in his mouth, pumping his flesh with his hand. "I'm hungry, Steve...give me something to fill me up. Come for me...let me taste your sweet cream."   
"Oh, hell..." Steve rasped, arching off the bench sharply. "Gonna...come..."

"Yeah, baby...give it to me," Hunter purred, taking him down his throat again and sucking hard, contracting the muscles snugly around him.

"Fuuuuuck!" Steve panted harshly, then gave a loud grunt as he erupted into the blonde's mouth in a molten rush. He whimpered, trying to stay quiet as Hunter noisily sucked him dry, meticulously cleaning him before tucking him back into his jeans and zipping him up. He reappeared from under the table to settle next to him, a self satisfied gleam in his dark eyes.

"You're just so pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Steve grumbled, using his napkin to wipe the sweat from his face and bald pate.

Hunter held his gaze as he leisurely licked his lips. "Hmmm, more like sated. That really hit the spot."

Steve rolled his eyes in mock-exasperation, taking out his wallet and handing him one of his credit cards. "Go pay the check and let's get out of here before you get us arrested for lewd conduct and indecent exposure."

Hunter chuckled and slid from the booth, intensely aware of Steve's eyes on his ass as he strode over to the counter and paid the bill. When he turned he saw Steve moving to the exit, quickly joining him as they left the diner.

Steve climbed into the passenger side of Hunter's car, watching as the blonde slipped in beside him, a sudden idea sparking in his head. He knew exactly how to get back at Hunter for his little performance in the restaurant. He waited until they'd been on the road for about fifteen minutes before easing over to him, laying his head on Hunter's shoulder casually.

"Tired?" Hunter asked squeezing his knee absently as he whistled to the music on the radio.

"Mmmm," Steve mumbled, letting his hand drop into Hunter's lap almost negligently, smiling inwardly at the tensing of the blonde's muscles. Judging by the size of the bulge pressing against his forearm, Hunter was anything but tired himself. "I think, when we get back to the hotel, I'll take a nice, long, hot bath. Soak these sore muscles until I'm all loose and relaxed. Hmmm..."

Hunter glanced down at Steve, seeing his lids lowered halfway, a sliver of deep blue glinting through the gold-tipped lashes. "Sounds good. Might do that myself."

"Care to join me, then?" Steve rumbled, rubbing his arm against the other man's hardness deliberately, causing a startled gasp.

"You may not make it to the tub if you keep that up, Austin," Hunter growled, carefully setting Steve's arm away from any vital areas.

"Mmmm, a very tempting proposition," Steve murmured shifting so that his head was now resting on Hunter's thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter demanded, frowning down at him.

"Wake me up when we get to the hotel," Steve yawned, moving around until he was comfortable, making sure his cheek slid sensuously over the throbbing bulge several times before settling down.

"Austin...you're doing that on purpose," Hunter accused, gritting his teeth.

"Doing what? You mean this?" He dragged his chin over the bulge, nuzzling him gently. "Or maybe you mean this?" He opened his mouth on the denim and sucked hard, eliciting a low cry of anguish.

"Ahh, shit, Steve...you're gonna get us killed," Hunter whined, gripping the steering wheel with white-knuckled hands.

"What a way to go," the other man quipped, scraping his teeth over the fabric, tugging on the buttons.

"Can't you wait till we get to the hotel...or at least until the car ain't moving?" Hunter complained, nudging at Steve's cheek with the back of one hand.

"Mmmm, I could...but seeing as how you saw fit to ignore my objections in the diner, I feel it only fair to return the favor. Now...where was I? Oh...here..."

A curse exploded from Hunter's lips as his jeans were unceremoniously opened and a warm, eager mouth descended on him. "Austin, we're doing 65 on the freeway here. If I get in an accident..."

"Then you'd better keep your eyes on the road Sunshine," Steve said, licking the base of his shaft. "Lift your hips a little, hmm?"

Hunter obeyed automatically, wishing he'd refused when Steve yanked the denim down to his knees, sliding a hand up between his legs to cup his balls, squeezing and fondling them as his tongue traced the veins and ridges in his pulsingly erect cock. "Steve...fuck! I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"You're a mother fuckin' jerk!"

"You're such a flatterer."

"When I get this car stopped, you're going to die a long, slow, painful death."

"You say such sweet things to me."

"I'm never gonna let you fuck me again."

“Liar."

"I mean it! You stop right now, or...or...ahh, Jesus, Steve!"

Steve hummed in amusement as he sank Hunter full-length down his throat, bracing a hand on the doorhandle as the car swerved, then straightened out again.

"We're gonna die, Austin," Hunter cried, clamping his fingers to the back of Steve's head, forcing him deeper.

Steve chuckled seductively, rising and falling in a tantalizing rhythm, teasing the underside, nibbling the tip, coaxing his lust higher and higher.

"Steve...please...stop! I'm gonna come in a second." Steve merely growled and sucked harder, quickening the tempo. Hunter gasped, bucking his hips into the strokes, relieved when he saw the hotel parking lot just ahead. "Steve...oh, yeah, that's good...harder. That's it...coming...!" Hunter slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt haphazardly across two spaces before grabbing Steve's face and pumping himself into it a few times, giving a harsh shout as he came violently, holding himself rigid as Steve milked him dry. He collapsed back into the seat, his breath exploding from his lungs in a gusty sigh. Steve rose up, brushing a kiss over Hunter's lips before settling back in his own seat, watching him with a smug grin.

"If I didn't feel so worn out, I'd strangle your redneck ass," Hunter muttered, leaning his head back against the rest. "You're damned lucky we're alive right now."

"Don't you ever quit complaining, Helmsley?" Steve inquired mildly.

"I never used to before you came along," the blonde grumbled.

"Shut up and get your sweet little ass upstairs so I can fuck you silly."

"I told you I wasn't gonna let you fuck me again," Hunter said, pursing his lips in a pout. "We nearly ended up as roadkill."

Steve caught Hunter behind the neck and dragged him into his lap and kissed him soundly, leaving the blonde breathless and squirming in renewed desire. "What were you saying about not letting me fuck you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hunter moaned. "I didn't say any such thing."

Steve laughed, smacking the other man's ass before setting him back in his own seat again.

"I can see I'm gonna have some more bruises in the morning."

"Oh, hell yeah, baby," Steve smiled arrogantly. "I'm gonna do more than that, sweetheart."

"Promises, promises."

Steve chuckled confidently as they entered the lobby. "Helmsley, that's not just a promise, that's a guarantee."


End file.
